


snippet (thirteen months after the fact)

by mayachain



Series: Honor Guard [5]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Friendship/Love, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-23
Updated: 2010-05-23
Packaged: 2017-10-09 16:23:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/89374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayachain/pseuds/mayachain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>one overdue epiphany</p>
            </blockquote>





	snippet (thirteen months after the fact)

  


* * *

* * *

  


If the universe had any common sense showing for itself – not that Rodney would stoop to such asinine pastimes as to anthropomorphize the universe – it would have happened back when Jumper One had crashed into the hive ship, or when Todd had left him a near-corpse or, if it absolutely _had_ to wait as long as until today, when the arrow had pierced John's skin.

Instead, it doesn't even happen until after Rodney is back in his own bedroom, assured that everything that could possibly be done has been done, that both Teyla and John will be _fine_.

There have been plenty occasions before. This is, after all, far from the first time since Rodney's aborted wedding that John has gotten shot. Not even the second, or the third. The more he thinks about it, the more upset Rodney gets that this is the fourth time Jennifer has had to spend hours in surgery saving John's life since then.

He can no longer count the number of times he has seen the man almost die. He has fought alongside him, shared food and company, rescued Teyla and her baby, carved out their place in the Pegasus galaxy, made unimaginable discoveries. But this, lying face-down on his bed in the dark, is the moment the universe chooses to make him see.  


* * *

* * *

  



End file.
